bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Kathryn Drummond
Kathryn Drummond is an FBI profiler and author who worked alongside Sherlock Holmes to track and capture criminal Martin Ennis. Background The Deductionist Kathryn met Holmes in 2002 when an American serial killer went to London. They worked together on the case. Whenever possible, Sherlock trained Kathryn in the art of investigation, as he sensed she had the potential to be a great detective. Sherlock later found out, to his anger, that Kathryn was actually profiling him. She released an article for a psychiatric journal called "The Deductionist," about a police consultant in London in possession of "a uniquely potent deductive mind". Though he was never mentioned by name, Sherlock was still devastated by the betrayal because not only did she claim that he was "destined for self-destruction," but she also correctly predicted that he would struggle with addiction. Profiles in Terror In 2004, a serial killer named Martin Ennis was captured and arrested by Kathryn. In her profile about Ennis, Kathryn mentioned that he surely must have suffered sexual abuse. After she caught him, Kathryn wrote a book about him, titled "Profiles in Terror." When writing the book, she could not prove the abuse, so she made up a source: a neighbour she claimed Ennis talked to about it. After the book came out, Howard's parents sued her, claiming she lied about the abuse. She paid a neighbour of Howard's to claim she was the source. A few months after the book came out, Howard's father hung himself in his garage. Less than a year later, his mother died as well. Ennis' escape Eight years after his capture, Howard Ennis' sister, Patricia Ennis, developed kidney disease. Howard went to Saint Gerard's Hospital to give his sister Patricia a kidney. While they were getting ready for the procedure, he got the jump on the doctors and escaped, but before he did, he left the word "SHEDIR" behind on the door. Kathryn, as the agent most responsible for Ennis' capture, was asked to help with the investigation in recapturing him. Patricia saw Kathryn on the TV and said she was glad she was helping. She explained that Kathryn caught Howard before and can do it again. While at the hospital that Ennis escaped, Kathryn caught up with Sherlock Holmes and his sober companion Joan Watson. Later both Holmes and Drummond realised that the "SHEDIR" note that Ennis left behind was part of a puzzle, and soon after solving it, they thought they "cracked a code that was intended to be cracked." They agreed that Howard would probably lay low, change his appearance, and eventually kill more people. Soon after the escape, Ennis walked into a convenience store and shot all people in the store except for the one person in the store who actually fits his victim profile (female blonde taller than 5'7".) He politely asked the blonde to take a picture of him with her phone, and she took one of him and his unchanged face next to a mug shot of him he was holding in a newspaper. After examining the crime scene, Gregson berated Drummond back at the station for having no idea what she is doing despite being the "Howard Ennis expert." Sherlock and Joan deduced that Ennis was using the chaos to intentionally go against Kathryn's profile of him. Suddenly, Howard Ennis called the station asking to speak to whoever was in charge. Captain Gregson took it in his office. Ennis correctly assumed that Kathryn was listening in. He is about to explain what he is up to, but Sherlock cuts him off and says that he is trying to humiliate Kathryn because she got into her head and "solved him." Ennis replied that he liked Sherlock and knew he was "the Deductionist" due to his accent. Ennis continued by saying that he did want to humiliate Kathryn, but not because of what she did to him, but because of what she did to his family. He claimed that his father was a good man and it was not his fault Ennis is who he is, despite Kathryn's claims that his father abused him. He reminded everyone that his father hung himself in his garage a few months after the book came out, and his mother, having never gotten over it, died less than a year later. He finished by saying Kathryn "all but put a gun to their heads", and that if Gregson wants him to stop doing what he is doing, then they should hand him Drummond. The police were able to trace Ennis' phone call to a location. When they arrived, they found cliches of Ennis' past crimes, but no Ennis. Kathryn believed there was at least something there that could lead them to him, but Sherlock disagreed, reminding Kathryn that Ennis plans to intentionally act against his profile and deducing that the room represented who Ennis was and not who he is. es:Kathryn Drummond Category:Characters: Elementary Category:Police Category:American characters